Data security has been an important issue in the field of computer science. In the case of a storage device, one crucial consideration is preventing theft of the data stored in the storage device. That is, the storage device generally is unable to distinguish a normal access attempt and a malicious access attempt.
Furthermore, damage in a specific sector of the storage device may not be apparent to a user, and unknowing attempts to access the specific sector may be harmful to the entire storage device.